


Beauty and the Beast

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daniel the lion - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, dont read it, hah, hemmings, heres another one, holla, i cri, idk man, ketchup the dog is in here, so is daniel, this is kinda kinky, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Mike! Get Daniel and play with us!" Luke begged.</p>
<p>"Ok." I grabbed the small lion and shimmied my hips whilst walking over to the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly need to stop making these

i watched as luke ran around the room with ketchup in his arms

it gave me a boner

how can some weird ass tall dude look so

so

so

_hot_

i sipped on my baja blast freeze and palmed myself

the airplane sounds coming out of his mouth made me even more turned on

"come on mike! get daniel and play with us!" luke begged

"ok" i grabbed the small lion and shimmied my hips whilst walking over to the beast

he sat on the floor and i sat next to him

i made daniel hump ketchup and he gasped

"stop youre going to give me a boner"

"it is your punishment!"

i taped him to the wall and made him watched the toy porn

it was a few seconds but i saw the bump in his pants

"now we match!" i yelled and showed him my rock

"you did this so i would get a boner?"

"yes"

"you could have just showed me your ass and i would get a boner"

ahhh the word boner *sighs lovingly*

"so sweet" i cried and grinded on him

i took the tape off of him and threw him on the floor

then i took off his cockblockers

and his shoes

and his socks, of course

and then mine

and i rubbed our peeni (which is plural for penis, duh)

"michaelangelo, let me do something"

he got on my dingaling and started

jumping?

what was this new trick?

was this legal?

"what are you doing you look like a cowboy" i asked him

"im riding you" he said in a duh tone

"oh"

he then twisted a little bit and it felt weird

"what are you doing, now?"

"im giving you a lap dance  _and_ riding you"

"oh"

i then got tired of his bullshit and grabbed daniel and ketchup

daniel started giving luke a handjob

and i watched with ketchup

i wasnt sure what ketchup was doing, but he kept jumping

maybe hes jizzing?

but then he danced in coffee

luke said something about daniels fur tickling him

and then something about the room being on fire

"ill put it out!" i yelled and threw them out of the room so they would get hurt

i then put out the fire with all my penis juice

then i went back to luke and ketchup and daniel

"youre my hero!" luke yelled and gave me a blowjob

the end

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
